There arise applications in which it is desired to create a non-uniform angular velocity in the rotation of a shaft, and, more particularly, to have any such predetermined variation repeat itself with each revolution of the shaft.
It is one object of this invention to provide a cam system which can create a variation in the output angular velocity of a shaft, which repeats itself with each revolution of the shaft, and, further, that such variation be created as a differential motion, as opposed to a system in which a cam is the sole connection between the input and output.
There have been disclosed in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,730,014 and 4,018,090, and certain embodiments of my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,789,676 and 4,075,911, acceleration-deceleration systems involving gears or chains and sprockets in which, among other objectives, a momentary stop, a near stop, or a slight displacement reversal could be created in an output shaft for some portion of the overall cycle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a cam mechanism which can be coupled to the output shaft of these basic mechanisms of the aforesaid patents, which can create a true dwell or motionless condition of the system output shaft for a relatively larger portion of an overall cycle, or to accomplish other kinematic variations or objectives beyond the capabilities of the basic mechanisms. This is again accomplished by a differential action of a cam, as opposed to having the entire work pass through the cam system.
Other objectives and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the invention is described and details of the manner and process of using the invention are presented directed to persons skilled in the art, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the practice of the invention.